


Hearts

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, This Is STUPID, currently vaguely attempting continuation, the names were originally other names so bear with me here, vriska has a dog and it's aranea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4047304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A thing i wrote for english that could be a really good story if i ever wanted to finish it</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In which the author puts multiple chapters like they'll actually continue (now edited 2 include proper names)

People have a lot of different hearts, and everyone is different. Some people have hearts like vipers, deadly but gentle. Some have hearts like butterflies, sweet and calm, but able to vanish in a moment. Some have hearts like maps, an undecipherable mess of lines, but an adventure despite.  
But some, some have a heart of lies, appearing like a gentle tree but poisoned from the roots up. Or worse, looking like a tornado but so, so gentle in the heart of the storm.  
They make the best stories, those deceivers. This is the story of one of them, a girl with the name of Vriska.  
Vriska was a mean girl, who lived in a small country town with a larger crime rate than population. She did whatever it took to keep herself feared and left alone. Even broke the legs of a poor boy named Tavros who had the guts to fall in love with her.  
But this isn't the story of poor Tavros, this is the story of vriska and her relationship with a boy named John.  
The thing you gotta know about Vriska was that she was a gambler. She relied on luck, and gambled on anything and everything, from fights to what someone would get for lunch the next day.  
It was during a particular gamble, namely Vriska's ability to run faster then the gang she owed money too, that she met John.  
~  
Scrambling feet met the pavement, moving frantically through back alleys and side roads. She had messed up, and she knew it. She should have never bet against the towns main gang, The Felt. Though they were a ragtag team of small time villains, they had recently acquired quite a bit of money. Rumor has it they were sneaking drugs for a rich man a couple towns over. This wouldn't usually matter to Vriska, but sometimes it's nice to know that the pocket knifes they were aiming at you weren't rightly theirs.  
If only she hadn't bet on something so plainly stupid. But then again, she shouldn't have expected her dog, Aranea, to win in a fight against The Felts dog, Boxcar. She honestly shouldn't have been talking smack in the first place, but that was simply her nature at this point.  
She reached the meeting point, and hid as The Felt ran by. Thank god they didn't have Boxcar with them. She pulled out her phone, and dialed the first number she saw.  
"Terezi, I need some help."  
"Vriska, don't tell me you're being chased again?"  
Vriska sighed.  
"You are!" Terezi cackled.  
"Can you come get me or not?" Vriska snapped.  
"What a bully you are! Making a blind girl walk a block to get you. Why can't you just come here yourself?"  
Terezi had been declared blind at birth, and was just as capable as anyone else. Vriska knew that. She also knew that without a good reason, Terezi was likely to stay home and make out with her boyfriend Karkat.  
"I... don't know if The Felt is still about, and they don't know you as my friend. Just bring your cane and come already." Vriska whined.  
"Fine, bossy pants."  
Terezi hung up, and Vriska enjoyed her peace.  
Of course, peace, much like the brownies I set aside for myself, doesn't last and tends to be taken by other people. A voice rang into the alley, a few pitches too low to be a girl but so, so close.  
"Hello, anyone over here?" A boy with a mop of unruly black hair, and buck teeth that made Vriska question her opinion on shovels, was standing awkwardly in the entrance to the alley.


	2. In which it's shorter than Karkat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vriska really has to get a life.

Vriska pressed back, heart beating in her chest. She hoped this dude wasn't with The Felt, but who honestly knew at this point? It seemed they got new members daily, granted dime a dozen thugs who did more grunt work than search and beat up. Damn Felt, who the hell gave them the right to have money.  
The boy walked down the alleyway slightly, just barely glancing over Vriska's hiding spot at the side of a dumpster. "I-I guess not." He stuttered.  
"If, if someone is here, you can come out. I'm not going to do anything wrong..."  
Vriska didn't trust this random boy as far as she could throw him. But...She supposed that meant she trusted him a little bit, she could throw a guy pretty damn far...I mean, Tavros...  
Moving on!  
Vriska decides to fake it till she makes it, this dumbass wouldn't last in a gang anyway. She stepped out, and spoke loudly.  
"I'm Vriska, who are you?" She said, in a way the author fails to describe but likely sounding like someone who knows something you don't.  
The boy jumped, and gave her a startled look. "I'm..someone who doesn't hang out behind dumpsters? Are you a drug dealer, because my dad says i shouldn't talk to drug dealers unless they need help. Do you need help? I mean you are all scratched up. Did you get really high and fall a lot? Is that even how drugs work? I n-"  
"Oh my god, do you ever hush up? I am NOT a drug dealer. Besides, they are *better* things to do behind a dumpster." Vriska winked.  
The boy blushed, becoming flustered. "John." He said nervously.  
"Huh?"  
"My name is John."  
"Oh."  
They lapsed into an awkward silence.  
"So uh, do you want to go into my shop to get cleaned up? You kinda look like you were run over, no offense." John stated, refusing eye contact.  
Vriska weighed the pros and cons. Or rather, the pros and con. Stay and enjoy the fresh air of dumpster trash and risk The Felt coming by, or go and get cleaned up and possibly robbed. Well if she was going down, she was going down with air conditioning.  
"Sure."

**Author's Note:**

> i might continue if asked. maybe.


End file.
